


To The Damned, Lost, and Forgotten

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Grave Robbers, Happy moments - Freeform, In due time, OCs - Freeform, Other, Partying, Possible Character Death, Should I add relationship?, Slow To Update, Ups and down, idk - Freeform, to add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: First actual time I decided to try in writing something, wish me luck.Diary entry XX: 'this is to the Damned, Lost, and Forgotten'"Today was fun preparing for the spooky neon graduation party (wow some name friends make haha) I was waiting for my friends to return at the gate then some jerks show up and you wouldn't believe what happened..."NOTE: not in a diary just a bit of a teaser.





	To The Damned, Lost, and Forgotten

We had been working weeks on the graduation party, even before we had graduated; we just knew it was official, after graduation we were setting up and it was perfect until  ** _they_** showed up.

You were hiding behind a big tombstone that was shaped like a box with a statue of someone, this is where the speakers were, those speakers hid your head out of the way as you heard digging and voices.

"Dude, look at this amateur decorating! Who ever did  ** _this_** is really fucking stupid!" A male voice chuckled more like a choked cackle like he was wanting air more than to laugh. 

"Shut up and fucking dig! This place is apparently loaded with shit to swipe!" Another male voice said in a hushed yell. And then the digging begun. You didn't care you just stayed quiet wanting them gone, then a different male voice spoke after the digging stopped and spray cans of paint begun.

"Nothing! Looks like 'Mr. Strike-Commander died and tuned to dust cause he ain't in his fucking coffin along with that blackwatch guy. I'm marking 'em off." The voice said and the spray paint stopped.

"I think the blackwatch guy was commander reyes according to his tombstone, hear me danny." A voice said. "Shut the hell up Michael! Someone can easily walk here and catch us!" Was the first male voice.

"I think you kid's did enough damage to graves tonight." A new male voice again, you could've sworn that you only seen three men from the truck. Who is this one? Anyway this voice was older than the three others. You heard talking back and forth but didn't dare reval your terrible hiding. They don't see you? Good less drama for yo--! 

You instinctively duck lower at the sound of spastic gunfire from multiple guns. Then suddenly someone is beside you and you stare at the man who has his back to you, a blue and white jacket with a big red '76' on his back and white hair, something is on his face but you can't tell what, he suddenly gets up to move.

Three shots. That's it and then three people running off those robbers had dropped their weapons and took off. You try to settle down in the in your hiding spot and hope you were mistaken for a rock.

"Okay, I know your hiding, you've  _ **been**_ hiding, get up and help me bury these back." The man ordered.

 _fuck_.

You get up slowly and show yourself as he puts his rifle away and throws you a shovel and grabs one himself and starts burying a grave again. You slowly bury the other and stare at the man who saved you 'technically' saved you rushed to bury the grave with as the one you were burying was barely even dug up as you finished and stared at the man finish burying the grave.

It's odd he's so rushed to bury...an...empty...grave... you slowly move your head to the tombstone with a bright green 'x' on it and you make out the words 'Strike-Commander' it must've been Jack Morrison's grave but it's empty, so why so rushed to bury it unless...

He finished burying it and took the shovels and threw them over the fence behind a tree and looked at you, ready to lecture you not to be in a graveyard until you stare at him and cover your mouth as you said "Strike-Commander Morrison?"

He stopped dead in his tracks of even remotely think of talking as if someone slapped him "what are you talking about, he's dead." He said pointing to the grave.

You shook your head "they said it's empty and put the x on it." You said and he looked down looking for excuses until he sighed.

"Well he's been dead for a while, its soldier:76 now" he said slowly and stood staight up again "you are to never speak of this. Ever. Again." He said but you were far from done talking to him


End file.
